yuuri on hogwarts
by laraila
Summary: Serie de mini historias de los personajes en Hogwarts, victuuri es la principal, pero también hay secundarias como otayurio, pitchitXseung chrisX? GuangXleo


1 conociéndolo

Yuuri era uno más de los muchos alumnos que llegaban al castillo cada año. Aun se acuerda de ese primer día dentro del castillo. Al sentarse en el taburete, el sombrero seleccionador demoró bastante en decidir.

"tienes lo necesario para ravenclaw, pero griffindor tampoco te queda mal, incluso hufflepuff concuerda contigo, sin embargo me decido por… ¡RAVENCLAW!" terminó gritando, seguido de aplausos de sus compañeros.

No se demoró mucho en aprender el ritmo de vida dentro del castillo. Los horarios de clase y comida, las horas en que cambian las escaleras, y en el peor de los casos preguntaba a algún cuadro o fantasma que pasara por ahí, y por supuesto, a conocer a las grandes estrellas de la escuela. Chris por ejemplo, era conocido por ser el mayor rompecorazones de la escuela, y se dice que jamás había fallado un solo encantamiento. Por otro lado estaba el rey JJ, el mejor jugador de quidditch. Aunque nadie podía negar que el verdadero rey de la escuela fuera Víctor Nikiforov.

Era de tercer año, prefecto de griffindor, y gracias a él como buscador, su casa había ganado dos años seguidos. Además de haber ganado la copa de los tres magos y tener ascendencia veela, prueba de ello eran sus ojos azules y cabello plateado y brillante, al verlo era imposible no quedarse hipnotizado.

¿Cómo podría yuuri, un simple plebeyo, no enamorarse de un príncipe de cuentos como Víctor? Había pasado tiempo, yuuri estaba en tercero y Víctor en quinto, y sus sentimientos seguían intactos desde ese momento en que se enamoró, momento que no tiene fecha ni hora definida, pero fue en primer año.

\- si te tiene babeando así, deberías hablarle Yuuri – le decía pitchit, su mejor amigo

\- es sabido que jamás ha respondido mal a una confesión – le dijo guang hong

\- me vienen diciendo ese desde primer año, pero la verdad es imposible, no somos de la misma casa, ni del mismo año, además quienes se le confiesan son chicas. Víctor tiene suficientes admiradores como para necesitar uno más.

Y esa verdad era –a ojos de yuuri – aplastante y suficiente para dejar atrás cualquier intento de acercarse.

.

.

.

Un día, yuuri fue al límite del bosque prohibido, yuuri amaba los hipogrifos, y solía ayudar al guardabosque a alimentar a los más pequeños, y limpiar a los más grandes. De hecho Hagrid le dejaba ese trabajo a él solo. Lo que no se esperaba es que en el camino se encontró al príncipe.

\- hola yuuri ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó con su sonrisa de corazón

\- v-voy a v-ver a l-los hipogrifos – le respondió timidamente

\- ¡amazing! ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-c-claro

Yuuri estaba sorprendido ¡Víctor le había hablado! ¡Le estaba acompañando! Aunque yuuri no sabía que Víctor desde hacía tiempo que lo venía observando. Cuando yuuri estaba en segundo y Víctor en cuarto, lo vio acercarse a esos animales, cuando uno de los más adultos empezó a atacarlo. Pensó en ayudarlo, pero antes de reaccionar el guardabosque ya se había hecho cargo, tomó a yuuri y alejó al animal. A partir de entonces fue consiente de ese tímido japonesito que despacio respondía todas las preguntas de los profesores y ganaba puntos para su casa, además de tener perfectas calificaciones.

Le gustaba verlo alimentar a los hipogrifos bebés, su sonrisa era hermosa. Pensó en acercarse pidiendo apuntes, pero siendo de años diferentes se vería extraño. Por lo que decidió, luego de semanas reuniendo el valor necesario, ir a hablarle.

Puso su faceta de siempre, esa de chico confiado, pero… no funcionó con yuuri. Le dijo comentarios coquetos todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, aproximadamente una hora, pero yuuri se sonrojaba y no respondía de vuelta.

¿Acaso no veía su intención? Según él era bastante evidente ¿no le gustan los chicos? Era lo más probable, y eso le ponía triste, pero nadie sabe lo que le gusta hasta que lo prueba ¿cierto?

.

.

.

\- ¡entonces le gustas! – vociferaron sus dos amigos más cercanos

\- claro que no… solo me ayudó, y jugamos con los hipogrifos bebés.

\- claro, y decir "le sonríes a los bebés, me gustaría que me sonrieras también" o "haces buenos _encantamientos"_ ahora no es coquetear

\- yo creo que solo estaba siendo amable

\- eres imposible – le decía pitchit al borde de la desesperación.

.

.

.

Los días continuaron pasando, hasta llegar a navidad. Yuuri venía de una familia de muggles, quienes no se tomaron muy bien su decisión de ir a Hogwarts en vez de una escuela normal, por lo que decidió pasar navidad en el castillo. Pitchit no solía celebrar navidad, aunque de todas formas saludaba a sus amigos ese día. Guang hong había ido a casa de su novio leo, por esas fechas, y Víctor… no tenía razones volver, así que prefería no hacerlo, tener preferencias distintas en Rusia era… complicado. Además de eso, pitchit tenía un plan.

Salió temprano de su habitación y vio a Víctor caminando por los pasillos.

\- ¡víctor! – le llamó

\- hola, em… pitchit

\- ¡ese mismo!

\- ¿necesitas algo? – le preguntó amablemente, como siempre era

\- pues veras – se fijó que no viniera nadie - ¿a ti te gusta mi amigo? – un sonrojo en la cara de víctor le confirmó su sospecha

\- perfecto porque tengo un plan.

\- yo… no creo que sea apropiado, Yuuri es tímido y cualquier cosa puede asustarlo, además… ambos somos chicos – la sonrisa triste de Víctor hizo que el corazón de pitchit diera un pequeño salto. Debía juntarlos ¡como sea!

\- ¡le gustas a yuuri! Sé que serás buena persona con él, por eso te confieso esto, así que hazme caso

Víctor no estaba muy confiado en forzar las situaciones, pero finalmente aceptó, sin estar muy seguro.

\- ¿y cuál es el plan?

\- pues muy sencillo, ¿el 24 es tu cumpleaños?

\- sí

\- pues faltan 15 minutos, hay que correr.

Pitchit tomó a Víctor de la mano y empezaron a correr. Yuuri estaba nuevamente alimentando a los hipogrifos – hagrid me dijo que uno de ellos se encariño con ustedes dos, si haces las cosas bien puede que les deje subirse, así que buena suerte. – el tailandés dejó a l ruso a pocos metro s del japonés que aún no se daba cuentas de la presencia del chico.

\- hola yuuri – le saludó lo más calmado posible

\- hola Víctor – nuevamente ese tierno sonrojo invadía sus mejillas

\- ya es tarde, me gusta la libertad que nos dan en vacaciones para pasar más tiempo aquí, o con pitchit, quien también suele quedarse.

\- ¿no celebra navidad?

\- dice que en Tailandia no es muy importante, y como viajar es algo complicado prefiere hacerlo en otras fechas

\- ¿tú por qué no viajas? – le preguntó inocentemente para continuar la conversación.

\- pues… mis padres son muggles, y cuando descubrimos mi magia, insistieron en que fuera a un colegio normal… pero yo de verdad quería venir. Voy a casa para las vacaciones largas, pero siempre hay un poco de tensión en el ambiente los primeros días, por eso no voy durante tiempos cortos.

\- ya veo… - yuuri se veía bastante tranquilo, pero de todas formas pudo sentir el esfuerzo que hizo para mencionarlo.

El hipogrifo más grande de todos, de nombre Philip, se acercó a la pareja de "amigos", y bajó su cabeza, yuuri quedó impresionado ante la acción, y Víctor, perdido en la belleza de yuuri, no entendía el porqué de esa reacción.

-ven – le dijo el japonés – acércate con cuidado.

Poco a poco, víctor se subió al animal, ayudando a yuuri a hacerlo también, poniéndolo delante de él. Se afirmaron de donde pudieron, y Philip empezó su vuelo. A principio sintieron algo de miedo, pero el vuelo se estabilizó y pudieron relajarse. Aunque se dieron cuenta que con los nervios, yuuri se había pegado al pecho de víctor mientras este último lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- ¿y tú por qué no volviste a casa? – le preguntó Yuuri

\- mis padres no están de acuerdo con una parte de mi que no puedo ni quiero cambiar

\- ¿una parte de ti?

\- sí, una parte de mí que me llevó a hablarte por primera vez, desde su posición miró el perfil de yuuri, por lo que éste giró su rostro para poder ver sus ojos celestes a pesar de la posición de sus cuerpos.

Víctor vio los labios de yuuri, deseaba probarlos, y el japonés tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero cuando estubierona punto de rendirse ante la tentación que tenían en frente, el animal se detuvo de golpe y los dejó en la puerta del castillo, separando sus cuerpos luego de tan agradable contacto. Se despidieron de Philip y entraron.

\- espero que te haya gustado empezar tu día de cumpleaños con un viaje n hipogrifo

\- por supuesto que me encanto.

Se detuvieron en el pasillo que dividía las habitaciones de griffindor con las de ravenclaw

\- aquí nos despedimos, ya es tarde – dijo el chico de cabellos plata

\- nos veremos mañana

Pero antes de irse escucharon unas risitas, al principio no entendían, pero pitchit pasó por ahí también y les indicó que miraran hacia arriba.

\- m-muérdago – yuuri se sonrojó

\- n-no es necesario si no quieres – dijo víctor, aunque de todas formas su mente empezaba a imaginar el sabor de esos labios

yuuri parecía luchar en su interior

\- es la tradición – dijo mila, otra amiga de yuuri – puedes darle su primer beso de una vez por todas

Víctor dio un ligero suspiro, tenía la oportunidad de ser el primero – y si tenía suerte el último – en probar esos labios, tomó el rostro de yuuri. Pensó en abandonarse a su deseo, pero sabía que yuuri no sería feliz así, no con gente mirándolo, así que plantó sus labios en la mejilla de yuuri, imaginando la dulzura d acercarse más al centro del rostro.

Todos se fueron poco a poco de ese lugar, dejando a la pareja sola. Cuando no hubo nadie más se miraron otra vez, nuevamente la mirada de cada uno sobre los labios de otro, respirando despacio, sopesando oportunidades. Yuuri iba a retirarse, pero víctor lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo, cada vez más cerca hasta encerrarlo en sus brazos.

Yuuro tenía su rostro pegado al pecho del mayor, pero al levantarlo, víctor se encontró con la imagen más bella del universo, aunque yuuri desde su posición pensaba lo mismo. Se acercaron sin prisas, tímidamente, evitando que el contrario se asustara, para finalmente calmar ese deseo que les martillaba el alma.

Los labios el contrario eran dulces y suaves, los movimientos eran tímidos y tiernos. La lengua de víctor mojó con precaución los labios de yuuri, aumentando la vergüenza de este, pero de todas formas le brindó el acceso que estaba pidiendo. Sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas, y lamian la suave cavidad.

Al quedarse sin aire, se separaron, dejando ver el hilito de saliva que les conectaba todavía. Se miraron a los ojos por última vez, ahora ambos sonriendo.

.

.

.

Al volver, pitchit miró a yuuri con superioridad, y le mostro una foto donde se veía el segundo beso de ambos

\- ¡pero no había nadie!

\- con algo de magia esas cosas se arreglan yuuri, ahora tengo derecho a decir la frase más satisfactoria de todas: te lo dije

.

.

.

\- ¿te lo tiraste? – le preguntó chris

\- no – le respondió y víctor

\- ¿y esa cara de bobo?

\- me dejó besarlo, y viajamos en hipogrifo, es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida


End file.
